


【？】时光荏染

by ryoko1213



Category: chuangzaoying2019
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【？】时光荏染

昏暗的浴室里飘荡着是我们的喘息声。

“太紧了”，我小声在林染的耳边提醒道，拍了拍他颤抖的大腿，“染，夹的太用力了。”

我知道另一个捕猎者也在虎视眈眈，他靠在浴室外面的墙壁上。那个队友只是看起来瘦弱，我曾见过他把别人摁在床上操到昏过去。此刻他耳听一场性爱，安静中硝烟四起。又有林染在身下在我让我不得不先交代一次。

染的皮肤很白，可惜灯光不足以让我的视觉饱餐一顿。他细长的一只手扶在浴室墙上，不让自己被我顶到冰冷的平面。另一只手被我握着，好似动弹不得。但或许他也在享受被我控制。

他的手心开始发热，我一手仔细摸过他的指缝和指尖，空出来的手把握不盈一握的腰。他偶尔回头，脸上的水痕在微弱灯光下反光。我分不清那是眼泪还是汗水，于是探过头去吻他的脸颊和唇。细嫩柔软的皮肤贴上我，便有无数只小触手在我心头挠痒。

我恨恨的一次又一次猛冲进他的体内，直到汗液浸湿了他的头发。还是怕他痛——我总是会心疼他——，我就问他是否舒服。他用呻吟回答我。

 

林染在半夜突然来到我的房间，周震南的床铺是空的，随时可能回来。“我睡不着。” 他轻轻说了一句就往我的怀里钻，有意无意的撩拨我，反而是我羞涩得像个被调戏的良家妇女。他咯咯地笑，笑声干巴巴的，我看他也是闹着玩就没理他。直到睡衣上衣被他撩起一个角，他又开完笑似的探进我的睡裤。若是平日就算了，偏偏今晚心情有些烦躁，于是一个翻身压住他，掐住他的脸，我假装凶他一句。他却用亮晶晶的笑眼看着我，虎牙没藏住。我一个冲动就咬了上去，他颤抖一下，闭上眼睛，任凭我将他的苍白下唇吸吮成粉红色。

他将一条腿蹭着我的腰，一吻结束，我抱起他，他就轻轻捶我的背。他爱极了我凶狠的戏码，明明知道我对他最温柔了。他想要什么我都知道，我最渴望什么他也明了。

 

浴室的回声和各种无暇顾及使我慌乱。啪啪的肉体碰撞声在窄小的空间里格外明显，与外界只有一张浴帘隔挡。

林染太瘦了，又白又瘦，与寻常男子不同。我有时觉得他像个在装无辜的妖怪，混在我们中间，寻找他可以贴附的人类。我恰巧是那个上当的傻瓜，被他迷的夜不能寐，任由他在我的时间里胡作非为。

他拉过我的手，轻轻咬下来阻挡无法抑制的喘息。这个赛制让他失去了希望，而失去了希望的他是个干涩河床，只有稀薄的春雨远远不够，要汹涌波涛填满他。

痛感从手指传来刺激着我，我主动用食指探入他的口中，摸了一下他的下牙，干脆用手掌捂住他出声的嘴。林染的脸太小了，我一手就能拿住他的下半脸。下颚骨好轻薄，轻薄得脆弱。我亲吻他的后颈，一下下念道：林染，林染……染这个字的读音很软暖，一口咬下去汁水四溅，新鲜得很。

他用后穴吞着我的下体，背后起了一层薄汗，双腿打颤，已经彻底放弃地贴在墙上了。“好疼…”随着我动作变大，他在我的手心里咕囔道，我只有靠近才听得到他讲话。滚烫的肉柱逐渐找到规律，甚至探寻到了那个点。我一往那处操捅，他就在那瞬猛颤。几下下来，我手上都是他的口水和泪水，死死摁住他的脸才不会尖叫出声。

然而夜深人静，又有谁会在听呢。除了那个帘外的偷窥者，我逐渐忘记了他的存在。直到我射在了林染体内，在两人的喘息声中，另一个沉重的呼吸声乍显。


End file.
